A Naruto Vacation: Redux
by nitrotiger17
Summary: Re-write: What happens when Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, TenTen, Hinata, Gaara, Neji, Temari, and Shikamaru go on vacation together? Craziness, I'm sure. Read and find out!


Pointless disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever. This upholds throughout the story so I will not keep writing it.

This is a "take-two" of my original story, A Naruto Vacation. I re-read it so I could continue and I feel that now I can write a little better. The basic story should stay the same, pairings and all – maybe a bit less ridiculous but we'll see. Certain chapters I love (Chapter 16 is one of them), so those shouldn't change too much. Hope everybody likes it! BTW, I'm setting this as if they are around 16-17 years old, so keep that in mind, and adding some technology so it is more… normal - you won't see them whipping out too many chakra moves or anything either.

One more thing, I will continue working on the first one until it is finished. Please be patient, as I am in a summer class now and will start up school again in the fall. Believe it or not, I should actually have more time in the fall… O.O"

...

"Finally! Let's get out of here," Naruto exclaims, throwing the last of his bags in the car.

Sasuke taps his fingers against the wheel waiting for him to get in. "You aren't helping us get there any faster. C'mon, we're going to be late!"

"Okay okay, I'm ready," Naruto replies, swinging into the car. Everybody is already there when they arrive.

"What took you guys so long?" Neji asks, leaning against Gaara's red mustang. "We were thinking about leaving without you."

"Uzumaki must've packed every single cup of ramen in the city to bring with us. It was a bitch trying to fit everything," Sasuke replies, giving Naruto a shove forward.

Naruto avoids falling and rolls his eyes. "Whatever, it all fit. If we took my car, we would've had plenty of room."

"Yea, and you probably would've broken down a half-hour into the trip. You really need to get that thing fixed," Kiba interjects, smirking.

"Seriously guys, how much food did you bring?" TenTen asks, peering into Sasuke's Nissan. "You know we plan on _buying_ food, right?"

Gaara raises an invisible eyebrow as he surveys their car. "You two planning on becoming fat during this trip?"

"Hey!" Naruto and Sasuke exclaim at the same time.

"Settle down. We have plenty of _supplies_ as well, don't we?" Neji replies, grinning.

Gaara punches him in the arm as Temari raises an eyebrow. "What kind of supplies?"

"Time to go!" Neji yells, jumping into the car.

"Gaara!" Temari bellows, stopping him dead in his tracks. "What is in—oh my god! You guys can't be drinking! You're _driving_."

"Nice," Shikamaru says, earning him a glare from Temari.

Neji sticks his head out the window. "Don't worry. It's for nighttime – you know to make things interesting."

"But guys, we agreed no giving Lee alcohol, remember?" Hinata whispers, glancing over at him.

"That doesn't mean we can't have fun, right?" Kiba replies, shrugging.  
>Something tells me we may end up needing it."<p>

"Is everybody ready? We should get going," Shikamaru calls from his car.

Lee jumps and heads for Kiba's car. "Let's go!"

"Alright, first stop: camping!" Temari yells, hoping into Shika's car.

Temari and Shika led the way, followed by Naruto and Sasuke (so they wouldn't get lost), then TenTen and Hinata, Lee and Kiba, and finally Neji and Gaara. They are heading for an isolated camping spot up north towards the mountains, since the stop after camping is skiing.

...

"So, what is this place?" Shika inquires, trying to keep an eye on the others driving behind him.

"I don't know - I think Kiba's been there before. Apparently it's a mountain chain with hidden lakes and stuff. It's supposed to have gorgeous views," Temari replies, thumbing through the road map. "I just hope we can find it ok."

"Sounds nice."

"Think we are going to have any privacy this trip?"

Shika smiles. "Doubt it. But that's the point. We don't all usually get to all hang out together and relax."

"True. But still, we don't get a lot of time together either."

"Don't worry. At some point we should be able to sneak away."

"I hope so..."

"How long does it take to get there?"

"Awhile. We are definitely going to have to make a pit-stop." Temari puts down the map and stretches. "I think it's… 6 hours?"

"Damn."

"Yeah. Maybe we will switch halfway – give you guys a break from driving… I'll call the others in a sec."

"Except Kiba who is stuck driving the entire trip."

"Oooh, I forgot about that. Do you think he will be ok?"

Shikamaru shrugs. "He agreed. And worst-case-scenario for one trip somewhere we can have somebody else drive Lee and let Kiba relax. I'm so glad it's not me stuck in a car with Lee. You are by far better company."

"Oh yea?" Temari asks, also smiling.

"Yeah."

Temari thought for a moment. "I have the nagging feeling we forgot something."

"Like what?"

"Did anybody pack tents?"

"… Shit. I don't think so. Is it supposed to rain?"

"I don't think so…"

"We should be fine then. Especially if your brother will be up to make sure we don't get eaten by bears."

"What about flashlights?"

"… If no one has any we can buy some at the rest stop."

"You just have an answer for everything, don't you?"

...

Naruto has his seat all the way reclined (well, as far as it will go with the car full) and is trying to block out yet another Linkin Park CD. He grabs the nearest bag and digs through until he finds something he wants to eat. After finishing a few snack bags worth of Cheetos, he can't take it anymore.

"C'mon Sasuke, we've been listening to your shitty music for over an hour now. It's my turn," Naruto complains, reaching for the eject button.

Sasuke sighs, knowing there is nothing he can do. "Ugh, fine. Try not to pick the most annoying CD's in your collection."

Naruto smirks. "Oh don't worry."

Blink-182 comes blaring out of the speakers, causing Sasuke to jerk and swerve the car slightly. When he gets the car back under control, he glares at Naruto.

"Are you trying to kill us! You scared the shit out of me! Turn it down."

Naruto just sits there smiling and mouths 'I can't hear you.'

Sasuke, aggravated, continues focusing on the road. _Still five hours to go… This is going to be the longest trip EVER. Somebody shoot me now, or better yet, Naruto… _

Just then, Naruto's phone starts ringing. He turns down the volume on the radio and answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto, just a heads up that in about two hours we are going to stop at a rest stop." Temari says.

"Sounds good."

He turns to Sasuke. "Look for them to stop in about two hours. We are going to stretch and switch drivers."

Sasuke groans. "I don't want you to drive my car."

"Why not?"

"Because I've seen the way you drive!"

"I'm a good driver!" Naruto exclaims, sitting up.

"No you aren't! You've hit more people than the rest of us combined!"

"Some of those weren't my fault and you know that!"

"Really? Like that car parked across the street from you?"

"It was dark and it was a black car and my tail-lights were out!"

"Well whose fault is that?"

"What about you? You rear-ended a giant truck because you were so busy texting."

Sasuke blushes. "That was an isolated incident. At least I didn't almost hit an old lady!"

"She came out of nowhere!"

"Yea sure, Naruto. That little old lady was out for a jog and ran in front of your car. It's never your fault."

"Hey!"

...

"So TenTen, how are you and Neji doing? I hope he's not being too obnoxious," Hinata asks, half-concentrating on a book.

TenTen laughs. "We're fine, Hinata. I promise he is being a perfect gentleman."

"Oh yea?" Hinata replies, raising and eyebrow and smiling.

"Yeah… say, does he ever… tell you anything?" TenTen inquires, turning slightly so she can see Hinata and the road at the same time.

Hinata looks back at her. "You mean about you two? Nothing. He knows I'll tell you."

"Aw, that's no fun. He's such a fuddy-duddy."

"What?"

"A fuddy-duddy. You know, a party-pooper?"

"You say some strange things sometimes."

TenTen laughs. "I know. That's why you love me."

They sit in silence for a few minutes just listening to the radio. A few times Hinata changed the station when over-played songs came on or just to prevent something from becoming stuck in their heads.

"Hey TenTen… can I talk to you about something?"

TenTen immediately straightens up and tries very hard to continue concentrating on the road. "Oooh, I think I know what's coming! Who is it?"

Hinata's eyes widen and she blushes. "Is… is it that obvious?"

"We have been friends forever, Hinata. I can tell when something is different with you, so spill it."

"Well it's…"

"Is it Naruto?"

"No..."

"Hm… I know! It's Kiba, isn't it?"

Hinata's blush darkens. "..How did you know?"

"Please, you guys spend so much time together it was bound to happen. Have you told him?"

"Not yet…"

"Well here is your chance! We're on vacation together, relaxing, away from stress and work…" TenTen suggests, smiling.

"I know, but I don't want to make the trip awkward if he doesn't—"

"Would you like me to do some reconnaissance for you?"

"I don't know…"

TenTen is silent for a moment. "I was afraid for a second that you were going to say it wasn't Kiba."

"Why?"  
>"Well then I figured it would have to be somebody weird."<p>

"Like who?" Hinata asks, smiling.

"I don't know… Shino or Gaara or Kankuro or Sasuke or worse…"

"Who would be worse?"

"Lee."

...

"I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun!" Lee exclaims, opening up another can.

Kiba glances over at Lee. "Definitely – wait, that's not _another_ can of RedBull, is it? How many have you had since we've left?"

Lee shrugs. "A few. I just want to be energized for when we get there!"

"Yea, but what happens when you are all hyped up and stuck in the car? How am I going to deal with your crazy ass?"

"I'll be fine… Hey! Why don't we play a game?" Lee replies, smiling.

"What kind of game?" Kiba inquires, a bit afraid of the answer.

"… There's the license plate game or colors or…"

"Punch buggy?" Kiba suggests, smirking.

"Great idea!"

"I was kidd—"

Lee jumps a bit, almost spilling RedBull, and punches him in the arm. "Punch buggy!"

"Ow!"

After that it seemed that they would pass a buggy every few minutes, with Kiba not beating Lee to a single one. Eventually as an hour passes, Kiba's arm begins to go numb. Finally, several minutes pass as Lee and Kiba just sit and listen to the radio. Then, to Kiba's dismay…

"Look! A row of them! One for each!" Lee proceeds to punch him four times in the same spot in his arm. Kiba reaches over and decks him in the head.

"Ok, we are done. No more."

"Fine… Do you want to play something else?"

"Not until I get feeling back in my arm."

"Good thing I brought my DS so I can focus on something."

Kiba nervously eyes him as he chugs down another can and pulls out a DS. He begins to relax when after a few minutes Lee remains quiet. _Wonder how many he would need to have before he'd jump out the window? Hm.. wonder if anyone would notice he was missing…? _Unfortunately, the silence did not last long.

"Ahh! Why the _hell_ won't you die!" Lee yells, almost throwing the DS. "Why does this game have to be so frustrating?"

"Well they aren't supposed to be easy. Why don't you turn off the DS and—"

"I can't take it anymore!" With those parting words, Lee chucks the DS out of the window. Kiba jumps and almost crashes into the car next to him from when the car behind them lays on their horn. He checks the rearview mirror.

"Shit, Lee! Did you hit Gaara's car with that?" Kiba exclaims, reaching over and hitting him. "He is going to be so pissed. You better pray he doesn't kill you."

"Ow! I thought I threw that far enough away that it wouldn't hit anybody."

"You still don't throw things out the window!"

"Well it was infuriating!"

"Yea? Well now what are you going to do with the little-under four hours we have left?"

Lee is quiet for a moment. "I didn't think about that."

They sit in silence for a moment.

"… Want to play a game?"

...

"What the fuck?" Gaara roars, craning his neck to inspect his car.

"What _was_ that?" Neji asks, trying to look and drive at the same time.

"I don't know. I think it came from Kiba's car. They are so dead if there is any damage. I just got this fucking car!"

"Calm down. You can beat the crap out of them when we stop in about an hour-and-a-half."

Gaara grudgingly sits back in his seat, accepting there is nothing he can do until then. "Fine…"

Neji reaches back and feels around for a cooler, keeping one hand on the wheel. "I think you need a beer."

"Definitely. How about you?"

"Hm… I'll wait until you're driving. Then I can get drunk off my ass."

"No you won't. I'm not being stuck in a car with drunk Neji."

"Why? You love drunk Neji."

"Yes. When he can run free and do stupid things that I can take pictures of for blackmail," Gaara replies, smirking.

"What?"

His smirk grows even bigger. "Of course. You usually blackout so you don't remember the pictures."

"What do you have on me?"

Gaara pulls out a picture. "This is one of them."

Neji almost stops the car on the freeway. "Why do you have that?"

"Figured it would come in handy."

"Ok, if that's how you want to play." Neji maneuvers his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolls through his pictures, while trying to keep an eye on Kiba's Subaru. "You show that and I'll show Temari this."

"She can't see that! She'll kill me for skipping that stupid dinner for that… and for doing that in general."

"Well then we keep those pictures our little secret."

"You are no fun."

"Oh shit, you better find a way to hide the alcohol smell from Temari when we get there or she won't let you drive. I am _not_ driving another three hours."

"You don't think I've done it before? Don't worry."

"Whatever you say. So what're we going to do for the last hour?"

"I don't know. I hate car rides." Gaara replies, finishing his beer.

"Hm… hey, why couldn't your brother come again?"

"They needed him to train some new puppeteers. Knowing Kankuro, I have a feeling he'll end up joining us, though."

"Good. It wouldn't be as much fun without him. How do you think he'll get out?"

Gaara shrugs. "I don't know - he's a genius though when it comes to skipping work and having fun. He'll figure something out."

...

The next hour passes and the gang pulls over at the next rest stop that they come to. Thankfully, nobody misses the exit and everyone arrives safely.

"So, how's everybody doing?" TenTen asks cheerfully after getting out of the car.

"I want to kill Naruto," Sasuke replies, stretching. "I don't want him driving."

"That is entirely up to you two," Shikamaru says, heading towards the small store at the stop. "Anybody else need anything?"

"Hey wait, I'll come with you," Neji calls, jogging to catch up with him.

"Me too," Naruto adds, sticking his tongue out at Sasuke before following Neji.

Gaara begins heading for Kiba, but is stopped by Temari. "Gaara, you guys haven't been drinking, have you?"

"No Temari, we've been perfect little angels," he replies sarcastically. "I hope he doesn't forget my coffee."

"Why the heck is Lee running laps?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh, he drank five Red-Bulls on the way up," Kiba answers absentmindedly, filling his car with gas. "I just hope he burns all of his energy before he gets back in the car."

"Five? Where did he even get those?"

"I don't know; I couldn't even see where he was hiding them. It was like he was pulling them out of the air."

"Should we see if there are any more hiding in the car?"

"Good idea."

"I can't wait until we get there," Temari says, joining TenTen and Hinata by their car.

"Me neither. We probably won't get any sight-seeing in today though, huh?" TenTen asks, leaning next to Temari and checking the time on her phone.

Temari sighs. "Probably not. But we are going to need to find somewhere to bunk down for the night, so we'll see a little bit as we're walking to the campsite."

"I hope there is a lake with a cliff – I've always wanted to cliff-dive."

Hinata smiles. "I'll be happy just to swim somewhere that's not skuzzy like the pond in Konoha."

"Definitely."

"Hey Kiba, what the hell hit my car?" Gaara asks, finally having made his way over to him.

"Don't look at me, man. Lee threw his DS out the window," Kiba replies, putting the gas pump back. "I didn't expect him to do that or I would've stopped him."

Gaara looks around for Lee. "Where is he—what is he doing?"

"Don't ask."

The two of them stand there watching Lee continue his run until Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru return from the store.

_I'll discuss Lee's punishment with Neji, _Gaara thought as he returns to his car. _This is going to be fun. _

"Here you go – your disgusting black coffee," Neji says, handing him a large cup.

Gaara takes it and whispers, "I have something fun to do the rest of the way."

"Awesome," Neji replies with a smirk.

"C'mon Sasuke, let me drive? I promise I won't crash!" Naruto begs, standing by the driver's side door.

Sasuke stares him down for a moment before sighing. "Fine, but if you even come close to an accident, no more driving for the rest of the trip!"

"Yes!" Naruto cheers, jumping in the car.

"Lee! C'mon we're leaving!" Kiba calls, trying to get his attention.

"Ok! I'm coming!"

"Everybody ready to go? Halfway there!" Temari calls, looking around at everybody. When everybody gave the go-ahead, they took off.

...

Let me know what you guys think, especially those of you that have read the original. Reviews definitely appreciated!


End file.
